


take me home

by bikenesmith



Series: Quick Spaghetti [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Halloween, M/M, Other, Recreational Drug Use, two nerds that haven't confessed to each other yet, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2556740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikenesmith/pseuds/bikenesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi should not have come to this Halloween party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me home

**Author's Note:**

> [warnings for alcohol mention and drug(marijuana) use]  
> i wrote this in the spring and didn't post it anywhere besides making it shared on google docs, and i suddenly kind of wanted to, so i cleaned it up a bit and here it is. it's a bit stream-of-conscious-y
> 
> the universe this takes place in is the quick spaghetti universe (of the quick spaghetti rp which you can read about here http://quickspaghetti.tumblr.com/). it's not really essential to be really familiar with the universe to understand what's going on...in the time the rp happens, levi, erwin, and hanji are teachers living in the same house, and erwin and levi are together, but the time frame this fic takes place in is when levi is in college(thanks to erwin) and living with erwin, so they haven't started dating at this point and have a platonic sort of not thing Happening.
> 
> also hanji has been his best friend since he was a kid and is in college elsewhere, and petras been his friend since high school. 
> 
> uhhh yea that's it i hope you enjoy it!

Levi should not have come to this Halloween party.

He’d kind of gathered that when he had tripped over a piss drunk guy lying facedown in a Spider-Man costume on his way up the porch steps, but he kind of registered that as the norm for a college party.

This was a bit much, though.

Currently, he’s in the kitchen, next to someone dressed as a Britney Spears and someone else dressed as a Shrek, and they’re either two seconds away from  puking on each other or making out really violently. Levi doesn’t really want to watch Britney and Shrek rut against each other, so he fills his red solo cup with more shitty beer and sidles out the doorway.

In the living room of whoever’s house this is, there are people in costume dancing to too-loud Halloween music and playing beer pong on the coffee table. On the TV, there’s a muted horror movie playing, and Levi recognizes as _Scream 3_. He averts his eyes from the screen as some other B-list actor is murdered and wades through the sea of people, searching for Petra.

Petra’s the main reason Levi came - he doesn’t know anyone here besides her. He hasn’t seen her the whole time he’s been here (two hours) and he’s starting to wonder if she even came.

The loud shriek of what sounds like an accordion to his right startles him. He turns, eyebrow raised and lays his eyes on the debacle of a costume beside him.

It’s Petra, wearing what appears to be lederhosen and pilgrim shoes. In her hands is a huge, bright orange accordion, which she’s absently playing with in her hands.

“Petra,” Levi says.

Petra blinks rapidly and turns to him. She nearly drops her accordion in surprise. “Levi! I’ve been looking all over for you.”

Levi grunts and gestures at her vaguely. “What’s - why - “

“I’m the physical embodiment of Oktoberfest,” Petra answers, holding up the accordion and posing. She glances at Levi’s plain jeans and sneakers and the hoodie he refuses to stop wearing that just says “COLLEGE.”

“What are _you_ dressed as?”

“Moderately unimpressed Vietnamese-Jewish college student at a crappy Halloween party.”

Petra pouts at him and punches him in the arm. “ _Dude_ ….you need to loosen up.”

“I’ll keep that in mind next time I see some stool softener at the grocery store.”

Petra plays a shrieky accordion version of what kind of sounds like _The Price Is Right_ failure tune. Levi looks at her blankly.

“You know what I meant. Like you’re all starchy and stiff sometimes. Like you need to _let loose_ and _enjoy the college life_.”

Levi thinks of the Britney Spears and Shrek probably fucking on the kitchen counter right now and closes his eyes. “I’m good, thanks.”

Petra takes his hands and tugs at them, looking up at him with big amber eyes. “Just stay for a bit longer, okay? I want you to have a good time.”

Levi tries not to look at her, but she takes him by the chin and makes him. Levi can’t stand puppy eyes, so he just bats her hand away and sighs.

“Okay, okay. Fine. But once midnight rolls around, I’m leaving.”

Petra grins, swinging his arm back and forth. “Ooh, did you get a car?”

“I don’t even have a license.”

“You drove in high school without a license.”

“I’m a changed man, Petra."

Petra winds them back through the crowd of people. “So your roommate - Edward’s picking you up?”

“ _Erwin_. And Maybe. I might just call and tell him I’ll walk home. If he comes here and sees all the drunk people on the lawn, he’ll probably have a stroke. And then get back up just to lecture me about alcohol.”

“How does Edwin feel about pot?”

Levi stops in his tracks, and raises an eyebrow at her.

Ten minutes later, Levi is sitting on a bed in someones’ bedroom, marijuana smoke curling up towards the ceiling of the room. There’s a group of thoroughly stoned party-goers on the floor in front of him. Petra’s beside him, on her back, dragging on some half-size blunt that probably has loads of germs on it from being shared so much.

Okay, so maybe Levi’s making some pretty questionable decisions right now, but he’s not Erwin, fucking straight-edge straight-A blonde hunk halfway to a PhD. He’s just Levi, and right now Levi wants to get high as a kite.

Petra hands him the blunt.

Somewhere between the third or fourth drag, things start to get hazy, and he’s just lying to the side with his nose pressed into the blankets of the bed. Petra keeps laughing at everything he says, but he doesn’t really know what he’s saying, something about Clorox Wipes and his grades and bowel movements and Shrek and Britney and at some part he starts muttering in French, _je ne veux pas me lever jamais, jamais, jamais_. He thinks about calling Hanji for the hell of it, telling them about how he’s thinking of bungee jumping in the near future, or how he’s changing his degree to Dairy Science immediately, but he can’t even move his arms enough to pull out his cell.

At some point, he can’t move at all, and starts panicking until he realizes Petra’s fallen asleep on his arms.

Levi struggles his arms out from under her, and gropes at his jeans for his phone. He flips it open, squinting when the display comes on.

2:30 AM.

Four missed calls from Erwin.

The connotations behind the information he just absorbed take longer than usual to register, and he stares at the display long after it dims and shuts off before he realizes he should call Erwin back.

He does, and Erwin picks up on the first ring.

“Levi!” His voice sounds hoarse, surprised, relieved, scared. Levi doesn’t want to think about what that means, Levi doesn’t want to think at all.

“Hey,” Levi says. He winces, his own voice feeling entirely too loud. He moves around in the dark, moving his legs off the bed.

“Why didn’t you call me back before?” Erwin’s voice instantly switches from relief to stern disapproval. “I was very worried.”

“Sorry,” Levi says. He pauses for a long time, listening to Erwin breathe softly over the line. “I’m kind of - can you - can you pick me up?” He gets a vague feeling of deja vu, but pushes it to the back of his mind.

“Are you alright? You sound...strange.”

“Mmmmm,” Levi groans.

“Levi.”

“Mmm?”

“Are you...intoxicated?”

Levi starts laughing. He doesn’t mean to, but it just happens, and he starts really howling. He almost drops the phone, he’s laughing so hard. Beside him, Petra stirs, grumbling something that sounds like “shut up.”

He’s still laughing when Erwin tells him he’s going to come and get him, and not to do any more of whatever he’s been taking. He doesn’t really register that Erwin’s hung up on him until he has and Levi suddenly feels very lonely.

“Petraaa,” he whispers, jabbing her in the side. She groans.

“Mm?”

"Petra,” Levi whines.

“What?” Petra snaps.

Levi doesn’t know what he had wanted to say.

“Erwin’s going to come pick me up.”

“Oh.."

“Are you going to be okay like - “

“Yeah. Auruo is here, somewhere, I think. I’m going home with him. I just want to lay here a bit.”

Levi nods slowly and lays there himself for a few minutes before he manages to push himself to his feet, gingerly making his way out of the room. He just about stumbles down the stairs, slowly walking over people laying on the carpet, and steps out into the early morning.

He wrinkles his nose at the stench of weed and sweat and puke on him and sits on the porch steps, feeling shaky and unsure.

_No. I’m not puking. Not tonight._

Levi repeats this mantra again and again in his mind, head between his knees. He’s focused so much on it that he doesn’t realize Erwin parking his car by the sidewalk and walking up to him.

“Levi.”

Levi looks up and sees Erwin and - Erwin looks so nice. He always does, but it’s special this time because the moon is still out and Erwin’s half blocking it out and he’s outlined in pale light like some sort of fucking angel. His blue eyes are as intense as always and they train in on Levi’s face, as if analyzing every part of it - his tired red-rimmed eyes, the way they’re tearing up a bit, the way his hair is sticking up - to make some sort of definite soul-crushing conclusion. Levi feels vulnerable under his gaze and he looks away, jaw set.

Levi is prepared for his afore predicted stroke and lecture, but instead Erwin kneels down to him, his eyebrows furrowed.

He says “Are you alright?” and Levi kind of feels like someone is squeezing his heart because it sounds like Erwin actually fucking _cares_ whether he’s alright or not and that’s -

“No, but I’ll be okay,” Levi says, his throat feeling gravelly.

Erwin sighs, standing. “You need rest. Let’s go home.”

Levi tries to get up with him, but his legs give out almost immediately, and it’s only Erwin’s quick reflexes and agility that stops Levi from cracking his head open on the steps. He pulls Levi to himself and Levi grabs at his shirt for something to hold onto.

“Oh my God,” Levi says into Erwin’s shirt. He makes fists in it, biting the inside of his mouth. “I promise I’m not this embarrassing when I’m high all the time.”

“So it _was_ marijuana. Just as I suspected.”

Levi wants to make a snarky comment like “Great fucking job, Sherlock, it’s not like I stink of the stuff” but he’s far too tired and he doesn’t want to say anything right now that would make Erwin stop holding him.

Erwin does, however, slowly pull away and Levi almost fucking whines in protest - _almost_ , he still has his pride - as Erwin leads him to the car. When he gets inside and Erwin starts up the car, Levi takes the moment  Erwin’s distracted from him to look at the man beside him. He’s all tousled blonde hair and blue eyes and muscle and cheekbones, and even with all that he still looks soft to Levi, incredibly soft. Not just physically, and for some reason Levi wants to cry. Maybe it’s the weed or the alcohol or whatever else he probably consumed in there, but Levi feels like crying.

Because Erwin can be strong and soft and Levi wants Erwin to be strong and soft to him but Levi’s a fuck up off the streets who’s still kind of high and drunk and is probably going to vomit in Erwin’s nice car.

Erwin turns back to him.

He stares, the crease between his brows appearing again. “What’s wrong?”

Levi meets his eyes for a second before wavering and averting his eyes. “What?”

“You looked distressed.”

“I’m fine.” Levi turns around and faces the dashboard, biting the inside of his cheek. “Let’s go the fuck home already.”

Erwin looks at him for a moment longer before suddenly, he’s leaning in and Levi’s heart rate goes through the roof when Erwin touches him.

It’s just a hug though, and Levi doesn’t know why he’s acting like this when it’s _just a fucking hug_ but it’s strong and soft Erwin and Levi needed this so fucking bad.

Levi kind of melts into the hug with a grunt, pressing close to him.

“Sorry,” Erwin mutters into Levi’s hair. Which probably smells horrible.

“For what?” Levi’s heart is still palpitating, and he wonders if Erwin can feel it.

“I don’t know. You just looked like you needed a hug so I - “

“I did,” Levi says and pulls away a bit to look at Erwin. “Thanks.” He’s so close, he can feel Erwin’s breath against his skin.

Erwin searches his face before smiling slowly. “You’re welcome.”

Levi sighs inwardly when Erwin pulls away, wanting him closer, but they really do need to get home already.

He’s not sure what this is, he tells himself. It’s mostly a lie - he know exactly what it means when he starts going red when Erwin touches him, or the vague animosity he feels towards people he sees flirting with him on campus, or the way he feels when Erwin will offhandedly say something like “I care about you” or “Stay here with me”. He knows what that means, but the prospect of it freaks him out, because he never completely felt that way with…..anybody, really.

Erwin hums softly and drives them into town and Levi tries not to throw up or cry and tentatively rests his head on Erwin’s shoulder. Erwin smells nice, like expensive cologne and wine, and he reaches a hand over to briefly tousle Levi’s hair.

Any other time, Levi would have batted him away, but Erwin is soft and warm and he’s tired and has a bad taste in his mouth and for the first time in a while, he feels content.


End file.
